


lazing on a sunny afternoon.

by skinsuit



Series: Reality:  V-135 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: I blame the weather, I guess I wanted to stop dark & gritty sometime, Multi, TW: drug use, Took a break from DARK & & GRITTY for LIGHT & FLUFFY, reality: V-135, stinky farts, tw: alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Nothing much just some summer fluff.





	lazing on a sunny afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibajun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun/gifts).



Stan wondered why Rick stayed with him. More that that he wondered why Rick was happy today, other then obvious facts: It was perfect day in July, they were having a cook out at the shack, and Rick was buzzed off of Fidds’ moonshine and some weed. Maybe that was enough. Rick’s arm was around his shoulder, and they watched the kids have an epic water fight. Mabel, Dipper, Summer, Morty as well those kids that Soos and Melody adopted. The giggling, squealing, and shouting used to be enough to send Rick away. But he watched with half lidded eyes content for once. Stan wondered what the catch was. But Soos was grilling up some hot dogs, and burgers. Ford and Fidds were discussing science while sipping on some of that moonshine out of mason jars (Stan was always proud at most of this families alcohol tolerance, though he did wonder if it would carry over to Dipper). Melody, Abuelita and Beth were sharing some sangria and laughing over something. He turned to Rick. 

“Finally one of your ideas was good.”

“I got a better one,” Rick said and farted.

Stan laughed. “You jerk, that was foul.”

Rick laughed. Everything was so good, Stan had almost forgotten about the twenty dollars (with interest) Rick still owed him.


End file.
